


The Producers

by one-oh-four (Jessstylie)



Category: The Producers (2015)- Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, the producers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessstylie/pseuds/one-oh-four





	The Producers

((*)) CINDY

“The hardest thing for me right now?”

Money is not a problem, since she’s had ten years’ worth of earnings. Not to mention the compensation fee she received from her former agency (thanks to that lawyer ahjussi, and that law student in her anti-fan club). Though the one-man agency she’s trying right now is a bit hard, but thanks to her manager, she’s going by. Even her sponsors are booming. So what could be the hardest thing for her right now? One answer seemed to tickle her frontal lobe.

“That would be Baek Seung-chan.”

She’s been honest with her feelings. She’s thrown away her pride and dignity. No, she couldn’t even think of anything else when she’s confronted by her feelings for that man. But time and time again, she’s faced with his blatant rejection.

((*)) RA JOON-MO

“I think it’s alright if we push Cindy to the rookie,” Ji-yeon said.

“Right,” said Min-jung. “The men may be intimidated to her, that is why they cannot approach her. And Cindy, too. She doesn’t really look interested in them.”

“I thought that is why the rookie ain’t here? So that we can plan their pairing?” Park Inseok shrugged.

“Hey, last time, when Seung-chan was editing the preview, I saw something,” Il-yong said, leaning forward.

“What?” Ra Joon-mo asked.

“During the best friend special, we sent Seung-chan over to Cindy’s place, right?” Il-yong stalled.

“Just say it fast!” Joon-mo said.

“In addition to that, do you remember that hand mirror Cindy keeps with her?” Il-yong continued, unfazed by their urging, and seemingly smug he’s got his team members on the edge of their seats. “Well, I was watching Seung-chan edit, and you know how he gets very focused, he disappears in his own bubble? I bet he doesn’t even noticed me standing there.”

“Stop beating around the bush and tell us exactly what you want to say!”

“Well, Cindy fancies the rookie,” Il-yong declared. “The cameras got it.”

“Got what?” Inseok asked.

“She looks at Seung-chan through her mirror, and the cameras caught it all. The act, and her expressions while looking at him,” Il-yong confirmed.

“Oh, then it’s as good as final, we just have to create a character for the both of them.”

“You should see Seung-chan’s face during editing, he’s got this face of a star-struck lover stuck between two stars,” Il-yong continued.

“Alright, start doing the concept for the two, Ji-yeon,” Joon-mo ordered.

((*)) BAEK SEUNG-CHAN 

He pursued someone he thought he love. No, he loves her. He loved her when he very clearly know that she is in love with some other man.

Is it a waste of time if he pursued a love destined to fail?

Ah, no, of course not. Because he believes experience is the best teacher, and with experiencing the pain of failed love, he knows he’ll be smarter next time.

His words from sometime came back rushing to his head: that while he’s too focused on pursuing an opportunity, he missed out on an opportunity that may have given most favorable fruits.

And he’s afraid that he most certainly missed out on that opportunity.

“Baek Seung-chan PD-nim!” a familiar small voice woke him from his musings. He will recognize that voice anywhere.

“Oh, hello Cindy,” he bowed.

“Being a one-man agency is hard,” he heard her say as she struggles with something in her car.

Cindy needs encouragement.

“Fighting!”

Seung-chan thought she’d be happy, but the expression in her face is far from happy.

“How about we play rock-paper-scissors and whoever loses will carry my luggage?” Cindy asked. “I’ll play scissors!”

It happened so fast, and in reflex action resulted from the nightmarish childhood plays with his siblings, he played rock. Just like before.

“Ah, you sure are competitive, are you?” Cindy grumbled and started unloading her luggage to no avail.

Memories of that night in the amusement park, and the night they spent together hand-in-hand came rushing back to him, and then decided that his awkwardness can wait and encouragement for Cindy is most important. So he took the luggage from her small frame (he still couldn’t quite forgive himself for the blunder he did when he let her hike and starve during their first shoot) and started walking toward the main entrance of KBS, Cindy in his side.

He's sure the future will be interesting.


End file.
